Optoelectronic interconnect modules typically comprise optical emitters and receivers, such as vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSEL) and photo detectors (PD). The optoelectronic module components may generate large heat densities such that heat dissipation in the modules is necessary for maintaining good performance. Various thermal management schemes for optical interconnect modules are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,292, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference, describes an optoelectronic module adapted to be coupled with an optical fiber on a first side and a plurality of electrical conductors on a second side. The optoelectronic module includes a header with a plurality of pins extending through the header a thermo-electric cooler with a hot plate of the thermo-electric cooler disposed against a second, opposing side of the header and a plurality of active and passive optical components adapted to convert between an optical signal format within the optical fiber and an electrical signal format within at least one conductor of the plurality of conductors, said plurality of active and passive optical components all being in thermal contact with a cold plate of the thermo-electric cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,686,644, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference, describes a light generating system comprising: a plurality of solid state emitters (SSEs) and a stability control system for controlling the spectral stability of the SSEs. In a particular case, the stability control system may comprise: a power regulator to regulate power supplied to a sub-set of the plurality of SSEs; a constant current circuit connected to the power regulator to provide a constant current to the sub-set of SSEs; a current regulation set point connected to the constant current circuit; and a controller configured to set the regulation set point based on metrology relating to the state of the SSEs. In an embodiment, the plurality of SSEs comprise an encapsulant, and the light generator system further comprises a thermal management system configured to cool at least one of the encapsulant and the at least one solid state emitter.